rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiska
Basic Information Kiska Concept: Bounty Hunter Player: Rezantis Contact Info AIM: rezantis Email: rezantis@gmail.com Motivation: To bring the justice of the Unconquered Sun to the world. Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Night Age: 28 (36) Anima: Golden leaves and flowers falling and swirling in the wind, interspersed with droplets of rain. History ~ Appearance and Personality Kiska is a slender woman, of middling height, who appears to be near thirty years of age. Green eyes peek out from under an untidy brown fringe, the hair at the back being tied into a rough ponytail. Her clothing is practical, if spartan (and worn); it tends to be darker browns and greens. Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Primary) Strength 4 Dexterity 5 Stamina 3 Social (Secondary) Charisma 5 Manipulation 2 Appearance 3 Mental (Tertiary) Perception 3 Intelligence 2 Wits 4 Abilities DAWN Archery Martial Arts 5 (Unending Journey Style +3) Melee 2 Thrown War 3 ZENITH Integrity 4 Performance Presence 5 (Encouragement +1, Friendly +1, Righteous +1) Resistance 2 Survival 1 TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) 3 Investigation 5 Lore 2 Medicine 4 Occult 1 NIGHT Athletics 5 Awareness 3 Dodge 5 (Single Opponent +2) Larceny 3 Stealth 4 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 3 Ride Sail Socialize 1 Languages Native Language: Riverspeak (Nexus) High Realm Old Realm Firetongue Low Realm Backgrounds Artifact 5 (People Lie) Artifact 3 (People Lie - Godtech) Allies 2 (Etri, Summer Sky) Manse 4 (Song of Life Stone) Sifu 2 Followers 3 Merit: Eidetic Memory (3) Flaw: Sterile (1) Flaw: Enemy (2) - Chorister Unbound By The Tenets Of The Infidel Flaw: Obligation (2) - Her followers Flaw: Rival (1) - Rajani Artifacts People Lie Manses Silent Grove Charms General Charms *3rd Martial Arts Excellency (Core 184) *Integrity Protecting Prana (Core 199) **Righteous Lion Defense - Free Will (Core 199) ***Shedding Infinite Radiance (Glories 37) ***Truth Shines Through (Glories 24) *2nd Presence Excellency (Core 184) **Majestic Presence Radiance (Core 204) ***You Can Be More (Abyssals 143) *2nd Investigation Excellency (Core 184) **Judge's Ear Technique (Core 213) *2nd Medicine Excellency (Core 184) **Wound-Mending Care Technique (Core 219) *Monkey Leap Technique (Core 223) *3rd Dodge Excellency (Core 183) *Reflex Sidestep Technique (Core 227) *Shadow Over Water (Core 227) **Leaping Dodge Method (Core 227) **Seven Shadow Evasion (Core 227) ***Flow Like Blood (Core 227) *Easily Overlooked Presence Method (Core 230) **Invisible Statue Spirit (Core 230) ***Silent Ghost Step (Custom) ***Sunlight Blinds The Eye (Custom) *Sagacious Reading of Intent (Core 233) Endless Journey Style *Life is For Living *Joy and Pain Understanding *Moment of Acceptance **Unending Journey Form ***Jester By The Roadside ****Animals In The Night ***The Mad Witch's Hut ****The Guildsman's Wagon ***The Lost Messenger ****The Ailing Man *****The Forlorn Tower Charm Details Integrity Protecting Prana Simple, 5m+1wp, One Day Immune to shaping effects. - Righteous Lion Defense Permanent Any mental influence that goes against her intimacy towards 'free will' is an unacceptable order, and fails automatically. - Shedding Infinite Radiance Permanent Cost of Night anima power is reduced from 10m to 5m, modifier increased from Essence/2 to Essence. - Irresistible Salesman Spirit Supplemental, 3m, Instant Double successes on a presence roll to make a favourable bargain or encourage a course of action. - Majestic Presence Radiance Reflexive, 7m, One Scene (Obvious) Social and physical attacks on Kiska are negated unless the attacker rolls at least 3 successes on a reflexive willpower roll. Once they succeed, they do not need to roll for the rest of the action. 3wp to resist the effect. - You Can Be More Supplemental, 5m+1wp, Instant Intimacies that Kiska has can be built or repaired in a target instantly. Additionally, she may attack a mortal's motivation; if they choose not to resist, they become heroic mortals, and they (''not ''Kiska) may select a new motivation that they consider more heroic. - Judge's Ear Technique Reflexive, 3m, One Scene Kiska automatically recognizes all deliberate lies and half-truths presented to her. She adds her essence to the roll if any other charm contests this. - Wound-Mending Care Technique Supplemental, 10m, Until Day Ends While treating a patient, Kiska rolls intelligence + medicine; the number of successes is the number of health levels the patient regains at the end of the day. If they spend the day resting, they regain additional health levels equal to her essence. - Monkey Leap Technique Reflexive, 3m, One Scene Doubles the distance of all leaps; once per action the character may jump reflexively as a move action. - Shadow Over Water Reflexive, 1m, Instant Ignore all penalties to dodge DV for one attack. - Seven Shadow Evasion Reflexive, 3m, Instant Perfect dodge. Kiska may also pay an extra 3m to perfectly dodge every attack she is aware of for the rest of the tick. - Reflex Sidestep Technique Reflexive, 1m, Instant Removes the unexpected tag from an attack. - Leaping Dodge Method Reflexive, 3m, Instant After using Dodge DV against an attack, the Exalt may leap + Dodge x 3 yards vertically, or double that horizontally. - Easily Overlooked Presence Method Simple, 3m, One Scene Awareness and Investigation rolls to notice the Solar automatically fail unless the Solar is joined in battle, or the observer has a minimum two-die bonus from circumstances. - Invisible Statue Spirit Simple, 5m, Indefinite Perfect stealth; Solar is undetectable save for touch. The Charm fades instantly if the Solar joins battle or takes a move/dash action; the charm fades automatically five ticks after she is detected by touch. - Silent Ghost Step Permanent Improvement to Invisible Statue Spirit, such that the Solar may now move up to Essence yards per tick under it's influence. Additionally, she adds Essence automatic successes to any opposed larceny rolls while under it's effect. Failure counts as being detected by touch. - Sunlight Blinds The Eye Reflexive, 2m, Instant The Solar may attempt to re-establish surprise as a reflexive action. Irregardless of success or failure, she may immediately move yards equal to her dashing speed (or, if Monkey Leap is active, make a reflexive leap action). This charm may not be used more than once per tick. - Sagacious Reading of Intent Reflexive, 3m, Instant The charm identifies the motivation behind a statement the exalt reads or hears - a one-sentence summary of what the person making the statement hoped to gain. If the purpose is fundamentally hostile to the Exalt or the Exalt's motivation, the charm is a perfect defense against that social attack. - Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment She has a fairly hefty rucksack. She keeps a fine quality sai, under her jacket/cloak, up her sleeve, or just on her hip if she has nowhere convenient to hide it today. The knife stays visible on her hip. Her rucksack . . . contains a terrifying amount of random things. Spare clothing, camping gear, journal, writing implements, cloak, leather gloves, lockpicks, minor sundries (twine, wire, chalk, small pouch of flour, flint and tinder, oil, cloth, whetstone, salt, needles and thread, canteen of water, hand mirror, makeup case, scissors, worry beads, flask of whiskey). Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 10 / 10 Virtues Compassion 5 / 5 Conviction 3 / 3 Temperance 2 / 2 Valor 5 / 5 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Reckless Abandon Combat Statistics Attack Values Normal (Unending Journey Form) - Note this consumes dice cap Defense Values Dodge DV 8 (13 w/Mad Witch) (+1 vs Single Opponents) Parry DV 10 w/People Lie (15 w/Mad Witch) Mental Dodge DV 10 (15 w/Jester) Mental Parry DV 5 (10 w/Jester) Soak Bashing Soak 3 (3) Lethal Soak 2 (2) Aggravated Soak 0 (0) Health ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence Personal 25 / 25 Peripheral 37 / 37 (60 total) Committed 23 (People Lie - 8, Life Is For Living - 4, Amethyst Awareness - 6, Principle Of Motion - 5) Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Travelling (Positive) Gambling (Positive) Gardens/Flowers (Positive) A good story (Positive) People Lie (Positive) Silus Duran (Positive) Uri Kisaki (Positive) Free Will (Positive) Adrenaline (Positive) Her Family (Positive) Creation (Positive) Nexus (Positive) Sidereals (Negative) Malfeas (Negative) Abyssals (Negative) Experience XP Benchmark set to 180 -- Essence -> 4 (21xp) Essence -> 5 (28xp) Awareness -> 2 -> 3 (4xp) Resistance -> 2 (2xp) Conviction -> 3 (6xp) Temperance -> 2 (3xp) Charm: Shedding Infinite Radiance (8xp) Charm: Flow Like Blood (8xp) Charm: Leaping Dodge Method (8xp) Charm: Silent Ghost Step (8xp) Charm: Sunlight Blinds The Eye (8xp) Charm: Jester By The Roadside (8xp) Charm: Animals In The Night (8xp) Charm: The Lost Messenger (8xp) Charm: The Mad Witch's Hut (8xp) Charm: The Guildsman's Wagon (8xp) Charm: The Ailing Man (8xp) Charm: The Forlorn Tower (8xp) Combo: Tricks Become Tactics (16xp) *Shadow Over Water (3) *Reflex Sidestep Technique (3) *Sunlight Blinds The Eye (4) *3rd MA Excellency (1) *Monkey Leap Technique (1) *Sagacious Reading of Intent (1) *Leaping Dodge Method (3) *3rd Dodge Excellency (1) *2nd Medicine Excellency (1) Make SSE and SoW the same charm for Combo purposes (Thank you, Glories!) (2xp) 180/180 xp spent -- Bonus Point Expenditure Flaws (+4) Merits (-3) Compassion -> 5 (3) Valor -> 5 (3) Larceny -> 4 (1) Martial Arts -> 4 -> 5 (2) Integrity -> 4 (1) Presence -> 4 -> 5 (2) Dodge -> 4 -> 5 (2) Athletics -> 4 -> 5 (2) Stealth -> 4 (1) Linguistics -> 2 -> 3 (2) Investigation -> 4 -> 5 (2) 8 specialty dots (4) Manse -> 4 (2) War -> 2 -> 3 (2) -- Total bonus point spending = 30. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:Exalted Category:Songs of the Time of Tumult